


The Room That Was Dusted Red

by orphan_account



Series: Do You Like The Red Room? [4]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Knifeplay, Other, Papyrus gets tortured, Sans gets tortured, bone intertwining, chatroom, deep web, everyone needs a hug and a cookie, short part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another photo was captured, through the window. The click was silent this time, as they remembered to turn it off.They hadn't been caught the last time they left it on, gladly.





	

_"Thanks to Visitor 4, they have given us enough funds to replace the camera. We've moved them to another room. None of us are badly injured, we are okay. The other skeleton has been handled and we are ready to take care of him :)"  
— Creator _

He was blinded and gagged at this point. Seeing his brother like that made anger boil up and through his bones. Sans wanted to protect his brother, he really did. 

Instead, he somehow got himself tangled in this mess and smacked into it, and in a really bad spot, too. 

Sans couldn’t see anything, but he could hear. He breathed heavily into the gag, unintentionally. The buzzing of the light above, the tapping and stomping of feet walking onto the ground, the hushed curses and angry mutters of the humans, Something was being rolled in, wheels squeaking on the ground. 

The chair was too high for his feet to reach the ground, hands bound behind his back. Sans’s phanalages lightly tracing against the hard wood of the chair. He didn’t struggle, nor did he hear or feel Papyrus struggle either, or, perhaps his brother wais fainted or asleep?

There was complete silence for a moment or two, the seconds feeling like long, dragging hours. Sweat formed on his skull, slowly dripping down his face and landing onto the assumingly hard ground. 

Shocks of pain thundered through his skull as a knife was shoved into the side of his face and twisted, the knife jabbing into his skeletal and magical tongue, the knife twisting and forcing his jaw open. 

His breathing grew faster. Mostly from the pain, blood and marrow bubbling out of the fresh, newly opened wound. Sans tasted the blood in his mouth, the pain throbbing through his skull, yet he didn’t scream. Not yet. He was not going to be a source of entertainment for the sickos. 

Then again, he didn’t want the mentally twisted humans to try to corrupt his brother with pain. To the humans’ anger and annoyance, he refused to scream. No matter how hard they twisted the knife, he didn’t scream or yell, just an occasional yelp and jolt of pain. He bit his skeletal lips, forcing the screams to stay in his mouth. 

To his pleasure, they finally took the knife out. 

Then, they harshly stabbed him in the face, a sick crack echoing throughout his skull once it happened, a louder yell escaping from him, not noticing the tears that grew in his sockets. The knife slid out with pain, more blood dripping out of the side of his skull. 

They continued this. Continued until his vision had dyed a deep red, the blood splattering onto his eyesockets, tears washing the blood until it soon returned. 

It didn’t take less than a few seconds to realize that one side of his skull was covered in cracks, a large crack running up to meet with the under part of his eyes, blood leaking out of it and easily blocking his vision. 

He didn’t even realize that the blindfold was taken off, the dark grey fabric dyed red with his own blood. 

His vision was easily blurred by all his tears, the damage and his blood, the only thing that was visible was the fuzzy gray and red hues. 

 

**_"Also, how did Flore get kicked from the chat? I don't remember giving anyone else admin powers."  
— Creator_ **

**_"the server kicked them out."  
— Emmer2000_ **

**_"Why?"  
— Creator_ **

**_"for 'spamming and hacking'. no reason. they didn't hack, and they didn't spam."  
— Emmer2000_ **

**_"Huh. I'll tell the server coders about this."  
— Creator_ **

——

Sans could only try to breathe as the blood gushed down his face, the wound throbbing at the contact with fresh air. He could tell that his brother had gotten worse by these folks, but with his low hp, it was hard not to feel weak and frail. 

_"can you try to tie them together or something? intertwining bones?  
— Ponko_

Something gripped at his arm, the human's gloved fingers sliding in between his radius and ulna, slowly spreading the joined bones. The pressure grew the more the human shoved their hand in. 

He screamed as one of the long bones—he really couldn't tell with his blurred vision—snapped and broke, crunching sound of his own bones breaking imprinted in his mind. 

Some amount of pressure was put onto his arm again, Sans struggling to blink away the tears and blood, to try to get his vision back again. The vision soon blurred, somewhat getting a little darker. He felt light. 

He wasn't—No. not without his brother. No. No no no-

He isn't—no he's not—no not—n o no no no. 

 

Bones shot up from the ground, suddenly, magic making contact with the ground as he nearly fell out of the chair with his short size, and his arms being unbound. 

All he could see was red, the red bubbling up and fading away into the darkness. Everything felt soft and fuzzy for a moment, then turned to crackling fire under his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Shock gathered throughout the room by the ones who could see it. One of the torturers had gotten impaled through the chest by bones, a few of the bones slicing through their skull. 
> 
> The skeleton had weakly laughed before evaporating into dust, blood trailing down his skull and down his broken arm. He had gotten it better than the rest, yet he still died so early. 
> 
> What a weakling, they had thought. He just pretended to have power from intimidation. He really was useless, other than to laugh at from dying.


End file.
